Harry's Virtual Adventure
by Jelani. S
Summary: UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TWO MORE CHAPTERS ADDED!!!!!!!! Super Jelani meets harry potter and carries him off to hogwarts when the weasleys can't make it, but will this year be easy after the rumours of voldemort's return?
1. The Weirdness of Vernon Dursley

Note: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, etc. are not mine.THEY BELONG TO JOANNE. KATE. ROWLING I am Just borrowing them! Super Jelani however, the Mixer, and Spike are MINE!!!!!!!! 

Harry's Virtual Adventure

Harry Potter, who lived with the Dursleys was very bored. It was a week before Hogwarts was to be re-opened, and he was waiting for the weasleys to pick him up. 

"Where could they be?" he said, glancing at his watch. Just then, he heard the door knock. 

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Er...it's your nice uncle, Vernon," said Vernon Dursley. This was very, very strange. Something had to be going on, thought Harry. He opened the door. His uncle walked in slowly. He had worry written over his face. 

"What is it?" snapped Harry. 

"Harry," he said, "My best nephew," this was definitely getting strange.

"HURRY UP, WILL YA!" said a voice from downstairs. 

"Who is that?" asked Harry. 

"One of my friends. Don't ask why, but could you stay right here and shout for them that there is no Harry Potter in this house?" 

"Why?"

"Um...JUST DO IT, NOW!"

"No!" said Harry. 

"That's it," said Uncle Vernon, "You're going into the cupboard," He held him by the scruff of his neck and then suddenly put him down when he saw a boy in the doorway looking at him with his arms folded. This boy was Super Jelani.


	2. New Changes Around Privet Drive

"who's he?" asked Harry.

"Oh, him?" asked Uncle Vernon, "He's just a stranger,"

"Well what's he doing in this house?" asked Harry.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, VERNON," Said Super Jelani, "I, am Super Jelani, Harry, and the weasleys said that they couldn't make it so they sent for me to come for you. However, there is a dissapointment,"

"What?" said Harry.

"You have to go straight to Hogwarts; the weasleys can't accomadate you in their house," said Super Jelani.

Super Jelani was right. It was a dissapointment. Harry was really looking forward to staying at the weasleys' house that summer.

"Feeling left out, Harry? Well don't be! Hermione isn't going either,"

This didn't make harry feel any better. He still wished that he could've gone to the weasleys' house.

"Anyway," he thought silently to himself, "I guess I'll see everyone on September 1st."

"Alright," said Uncle Vernon, "You've said what you had to say, now get out of my house. And harry, you do the dishes!"

Harry got up to go downstairs. 

"Sit down, Harry, you don't have to do the dishes," said Super Jelani, "And Uncle Vernon, you'll have to accomadate me tonight because I will be staying here until I have to take harry to hogwarts, whether you like it or not!" 


	3. The Death of a Messanger

Uncle Vernon wanted to protest, but suddenly realized that he'd be much better off saying nothing.

The next week at the dursleys' house was much better than it was before for Harry. He didn't even have to remind them that his godfather was Sirius Black for them to treat him with respect. For the first time, Harry could say that he actually enjoyed staying at the Dursleys' house. For one thing: Dudley had to make him breakfast every day and had to make whatever he wanted, properly (He had to, with Super Jelani literally hovering over his shoulder).

It was the first time that dudley worked hard enough that he was sweating. Another thing that changed in Privet Drive was that aunt petunia had to stay in bed for the whole day, and wasn't even allowed the phone, which deeply injured her career of being nosy.

And the best thing of all, was that Harry got all of his spellbooks and magical equipment out of the cupboard and could use them freely, as he wished.

All of the dursleys, it seemed, were as frightened of Super Jelani as they were Hagrid. Dudley still kept clasping his fat bottom and walked sideways when in contact with Super Jelani. He seemed to think that he'd give him a pig's tail too.

"Harry, could you teach me how to play quidditch?" said Super Jelani.

"Sure!" replied Harry.

They both went outside and with Harry's Firebolt Broomstick, aunt petunia's sweeping Broom (they had magicked it into making it fly), dudley's Soccerball (which he never used) as the quaffle, two bowling balls (they lightened it) as bludgers, and Uncle Vernon's golf balls (as snitches). 

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. 

"Should I go and get it?" asked Super Jelani.

"Yeah," 

At the door was a very tall and extremely thin man. 

"Is this No. 4 Privet Drive?" asked the man.

"Um……Yes it is,"

"If I'm not mistaken, Mr. H. Potter lives here?" said the man.

"Yes," said Super Jelani.

"Well give him this," said the man, brandishing an envelope.

"Okay," said Super Jelani, "I will," The man walked off, down the deserted old road (not much cars came down privet drive). He started to walk in the middle of the road, and in a few, a car came careening down the road at full speed and hit the man so hard that he flew backwards a few streets. Super Jelani quickly flew down to the scene. He felt the man's pulse. It wasn't moving. The man was surely dead.

Super Jelani tried to think of something to do about it, but all he could do was to go inside and call the ambulence, even though he was dead.

Soon enough, the ambulence came and took away the dead body. Harry came inside. 

"What was that?" he asked Super Jelani.

"I'm not sure myself," said Super Jelani, "A man came here to give you this letter" he gave harry the letter "and when he was going back to where he came from, a car came speeding down the road and hit him.

"Really?" said harry, "Well, I'm not sure I want to open this letter,"

"Why?" said Super Jelani, "He sounded really serious harry, I think you should." 

"Okay," said harry. He opened it. And saw in bright green letters, the words of Albus Dumbledore.


	4. A letter From Albus. D

Part 4

The letter read:

_Dear Mr. Potter. _

I bear some very disturbing news. Word is spreading that Lord Voldermort is loose. Although these are just rumors, and I am not sure of the truth of these claims, I think that you should come to hogwarts right away. As Hagrid has said in the past, apart from gringotts, hogwarts is the safest place in the world. Super Jelani will take you to hogwarts safely. 

_ _

_Yours sincerely,_

Albus Dumbledore Hogwarts Headmaster 

"Who's Lord Voldemort?" asked Super Jelani.

"You don't know who's Lord Voldemort?"

"No," said Super Jelani, "I'm fairly new to this wizard stuff,"

"Well you've got a lot of catching up to do," said harry.

"I know," replied Super Jelani, "I've been friends with the weasleys for years. I didn't know that they were wizards until I saw their two twins, what's their name? Ged and foge?"

"No," said harry, "Fred and George,"

"Yeah," said Super Jelani, "I caught them levitating eggs with their wands and breaking them on my head. Harry, I was always a wizard but I never knew about the wizard world until now, and I want to know about this world, 'cause I never went to a wizarding school,"

"Okay," said harry, "I guess I can give you some information about Voldemort. Did you know that I'm famous?"

"Um...well, the weasleys might've brought it up somewhere," said Super Jelani.

"Do you know what I'm famous for?"

"No, not really,"

"Well, I don't normally brag about it, but everyone says that when I was one year old, Lord Voldemort, an extremely bad wizard came looking for me. Trying to save me, my mother and my father died from his wand. He tried to kill me but was unsuccessful. What's more, the curse which he tried to kill me with, rebounded on him and almost killed him but somehow he survived, with almost all of his powers gone. All I got, was a single scar right here," he pointed at his scar on his forhead.

"Well, how could there be rumours of him coming back if you nearly killed him and he lost nearly all his powers?"

"How old am I? Fifteen. And when I was one he lost his powers. He had time to recuperate. A lot of time. Also, he has a servant called wormtail, who always helps him, but he's really a coward,"

"So if voldemort is really loose, then you better get back in hogwarts. Dumbledore said right away,"

So off they went. Super Jelani flew, while Harry flew on his Firebolt. They flew very high into the clouds so that the muggles wouldn't see them. This was very difficult because it was hard to see with all the clouds clouding their eyesight.

"So where exactly is this diagon alley place? Is it in hogwarts?" asked Super Jelani.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know where it is myself but I do know how to get there. And I also know that it is _definitely _not in hogwarts," said harry.

Soon enough they both reached to somewhere that harry was distantly familiar with: knockturn alley.

"Were we supposed to end up here?" asked Super Jelani.

"Well, not really," replied harry.

_ _

_ _


	5. Into Hogwarts

"Then why are we here?" asked Jelani.

"This Place is called knockturn alley," said harry, "Let's keep going," 

They did keep going, and soon enough, they reached into hogwarts.

"Hi! Super Jelani is the name isn't it?" said dumbledore.

"Yes," he replied, "Yes it is,"

"Harry," said dumbledore, "Please go down to your dormitory and wait for further instructions,"

"Yes, sir," 

Harry felt very strange in hogwarts. Not because he...er...*missed* privet drive, but because the ambience of the castle was...well...strange.

In harry's dormitory, hushed whispers of voldemort's return rang through his ears even though he couldn't even hear them properly. But in almost every one, a distinct word, 'You-know-who' could be heard. Once or twice, he could make out someone saying something about him, which made him blush and go to the other end of the dormitory.

He noticed that he hadn't seen hermione or ron, or any member of the weasley family for that matter. Hermione probably wouldn't come to hogwarts until September either because, she got the news that voldemort might be loose and stayed in her muggle (dentist) parents' home because voldemort didn't know the address, or she didn't know and still stayed in her muggle (dentist) parents' home. As for ron, well...he didn't know what happened to ron. Life at hogwarts castle could be described as damp, damp spirited and depressing. Everyone acted as though they expected old you-know-who to come barging through the door at any minute. That was what it felt like. But soon, one day, it changed......

As harry woke up next morning, he found himself lying on his four poster bed (usual hogwarts behavior) but as strange as it may have seemed, on beds on either side of his, there were girls sleeping. No, I don't mean boys who were sissys, I mean real girls. He recognised one to be hermione granger, and the other, ginny weasley. 

Beyond ginny's bed, percy, ron and ginny's older and bossier brother, could be seen jotting down some funny looking symbols. It was probably some work for Mr. crouch, his boss at the ministry (where he works). 


End file.
